Una historia de amor y oscuridad
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Un amor demente, una trágica predicción, un viaje inesperado, una misión suicida. ¿Cómo cambiar la realidad? ¿Cómo fue, Sasuke, que te enamoraste de un espectro?. SasuHina. EDITADO POR PLAGIO.
1. Asfixia

***LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, LOS HILOS DE LA HISTORIA ESTÁN BASADOS EN UN MITO LATINOAMERICANO, EL RELATO ES MIO.**

 ***Este fic aparece en otras paginas, además de que se puede descargar. Fue un robo, este es el original, como el resto de las historias.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ASFIXIA** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Amarte por siempre no puede estar mal._

 _Y no hay antídoto para tu recuerdo_

 _tu rostro es como una melodía que no saldrá de mi cabeza._

 _Tu alma esta acechándome y diciéndome_

 _que todo esta bien._

 _Pero quisiera estar muerto, muerto contigo._

 _Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo un paraíso oscuro._

 _Nadie se te compara._

 **Y tengo miedo de que no me esperes del otro lado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en la esquina de las calles 130 y 77. El colectivo que nos llevaba se averió justo a siete cuadras de donde la encontré. Había sido otro abrumador día de universidad, de parloterío monótono de personas que debaten creyéndose las dueñas de la verdad universal. No me lo puedes negar. Pura mierda que necesitábamos atravesar para tener un titulo, luego un trabajo y permanecer en ese plan por el resto de nuestros días. Quizá con una esposa e hijos, no lo sé, personalmente no me importaba la cuestión de formar una familia. Tu doblaste luego de dos manzanas hablando sobre algún tema que no escuché. Caminé solo sin más luz que la que emitían las farolas.

Hacía frío, recuerdo que la temperatura comenzó a descender. Mientras avanzaba no pensaba en nada en particular más que un buen café amargo y cualquier cosa que haya en la heladera.

Ojeé algunas pintadas en el enorme paredón de la acera frente a mí _"_ _ **Ojalá pase algo que te traiga de repente**_ " se leía en una caligrafía que destacaba por su perfección. Fue allí donde unos gemidos llamaron mi atención. Observé mi entorno con ese gesto aburrido del que siempre te quejabas. El sonido se repitió más fuerte. Cuando doblé en la esquina con la certeza de que alguien estaba llorando con desesperación el ruido comenzó a aplacarse. En la próxima cuadra las farolas estaban apagadas. No me molestó, ya que era una noche increíblemente despejada y todo se veía con claridad. Un jodido silencio condicionaba el barrio se hubiera vuelto mudo.

Pero el llanto que un momento sonó casi agónico, como un grito desgarrador, ahora se había transformado en un leve quejido.

Una única farola que se apagaba a cada instante la iluminaba: en aquel momento no era más que un pequeño bulto blanco abrazado a sus piernas, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y una larga, muy oscura cabellera bañándola. Se movía levemente como soportando una convulsión.

No había nadie más en las puertas de ese bar cerrado donde ella estaba arrinconada. La tenue luz con su odiosa intermitencia, la muchacha desolada y yo. Una mierda.

Respondiendo a mis responsabilidad éticas y morales que se suponen que debía tener, o tal vez no las haya tenido nunca y no se como fue que lo hice, pero me acerqué con tranquilidad.

—Hey— llamé su atención y al no obtener respuesta, sin ser consciente de ello, la tomé del hombro.

La muchacha se detuvo su lamento al instante, la había asustado. Al cabo de unos largos segundos elevó lentamente su rostro cubierto de cabello. Aspiró sus mocos antes de despejar su cara con el revés de la mano.

Fruncí las cejas extrañado por dos motivos: uno, estaba totalmente seguro de no haber visto criatura más sublime en mis veinticinco años. Tenia ojos de un transparente metálico y sus pestañas eran espesas, el cabello negro azulado era increíblemente largo... bien si, estarás preguntándote que mierdas son estas que estoy diciendo, tal vez no acostumbro a detenerme en pestañas y colores de cabellos, pero me fue inevitable dejar de observarla. Lo explico para que lo entiendas. Odio dar explicaciones pero es necesario.

El otro, sentí una especie de angustia amarga, como si yo fuera el culpable de que esa desconocida este sufriendo en apariencia un dolor terrible. Nunca antes había sucedido, ya lo sabes, siempre dices que suelo lastimar a la gente sin que me importe. ¿Por qué involucrarme, entonces, en el dolor de una desconocida?.

Ella me causó una sensación tan empalagosa por dentro que me sentí repugnante y me alejé con decoro hasta que me hinqué, frente a ella, lentamente para no horrorizarla más. Me miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Necesitas algo?— creó que también fue la única vez que me interesé por alguien que no sea yo mismo. Al leer esto debes estar sorprendido, puedo imaginar claramente tu cara de idiota.

Ella negó frenéticamente mirando a las baldosas azules con ribetes negros avergonzada e intentó algo temblorosa ponerse de pie. Trastabilló como una ebria y estaba a punto de darse la nunca contra la puerta del bar cuando la tomé por la mano y poniéndome de pie la obligué a hacerlo también. Solo ahí noté lo increíblemente fría que estaba su mano, no hacía un frió insoportable pero ella parecía estar jodidamente congelada.

Las cosas se volvían ineditas con esa extraña que tenia un largo vestido claro de volados como esos que usan las "Maid" en los mangas que tu lees en las horas en que deberías escuchar la clase. Todo se volvió aun más sorprendente cuando me vi a mi mismo quitándome la chaqueta de cuero negra para cubrirla. Ella agradeció sin mirarme, con gesto tímido, su pálido rostro y nariz roja congestionada por el llanto.

Mi chaqueta le quedaba enorme y perfecta. Fue como ponerla bajo mi protección, fue algo que me gustó de cierta forma. No sé como explicarlo porque nunca había pasado.

Realmente no creerás lo pálida que estaba.

—Pareces enferma— medité sin notar que estaba hablando en vez de simplemente pensarlo y ella enterró sus ojos en mi —.Te compraré un café—solté como el idiota que nunca fui, para solucionar el gesto anterior. Tal vez si estaba enferma como sospeché o lloraba por alguien enfermo y yo había sido demasiado insensible.

Y te preguntarás con mucha razón, ¿desde cuándo me importó tener tacto, ofrecer un café y ser mejor persona?. Yo también lo hago. La respuesta es desde esa noche cuando ella sorbió una taza de café mientras me miraba con ojos agradecidos, ojos impactantes.

Me sonrojé. Debió ser también la primera vez y es algo que por suerte tu nunca me verás hacer (ni siquiera oses reírte o imaginar mis rostro acalorado, idiota). Nunca nadie me había provocado nada. Ella no habló en ningún momento, solo se limitó a beber y a intercalar miradas entre la ventana y yo. Cada vez que volvía a mi me sonreía tímidamente y eso bastaba para que yo desvíe la mirada hacía otro lado. Esa chica me avergonzaba, me incomodaba, me perturbaba.

Limpiaba el café de sus comisuras con las manos y yo, recostado sobre el espaldar de la silla no podía dejar de estudiar sus lentos movimientos, pacíficos y agraciados, con una elegancia que parecía que se tratara de una muchacha de otra época pero ¿cuantos años tendría? no más que dieciséis, joder, era muy pequeña. Era como un objeto de museo, uno valioso, detrás de una vitrina.

De esas que no puedes tocar, ya sabes. Tal como te sientes como con la Haruno .

—Supongo que ganaste el concurso de cosplay— comenté para cortar con tanto sentimiento insano que me retorcía el ego.

Ella frunció las cejas y torció la cabeza -acto que la hizo ver tan hermosa que tuve que morder mi labio inferior- para luego negar levemente. Error, mis ironías maliciosas no funcionaban con ella.

El cosplay, las drogas y los cabellos de colores fantasía eran las modas rara de las niñas como ella. ¿Qué hacia con todo ese ropaje blanco y lleno de encajes y volados, entonces?. Pensé que todos la mirarían burlones cuando entráramos al primer café que encontramos, pero los dos ancianos que jugaban naipes seguían inmersos en su ludica afición y la mujer que fumaba en la barra no dejaba de hablarle al mozo que lustraba los recipientes donde anteriormente había maní.

Su enormes ojos mirándome fijamente pidiéndome una explicación acerca de el significado de "cosplay" me provocaron una tensión en la espalda, una sensación fría en todo el cuerpo tal que para disimular mi consternación solo atiné a tomarle una mano, una de las dos que juntaba por encima de la mesa con mucho recato. Ella retrocedió asustada y con su mano fue la taza al suelo que se rompió en mi pedazos haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Los comensales seguían en su plan.

Ella negó nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie y me entregaba la campera con un enorme machón de café más claro en el cuero. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la detuve por el antebrazo, casi me quedo con un volado de encaje. Abrí mi billetera, pagué ambas bebidas y el destrozo de la taza sobre la mesa. Le hice una seña al cantinero que asintió y siguió lustrando.

Una vez que salimos la muchacha avergonzada volvió a ponerse mi chaqueta. La seguí en silencio hasta la que pensé que era su casa: de un frente enorme y blanco, lo mismo con las ventanas enrejadas donde rosas trepaban por ellas desde una maceta. No puse mas atención en el edificio antiguo cuando ella entreabrió la puerta y yo me apresuré a tomar mi abrigo que ella me extendía sonrojada. A punto de tomarlo lo volvió contra su pecho, indicándome que se lo quedaría. Supuse que quería quitarse su mancha y a mi se me ocurrió una buena excusa para volver a verla.

A esa altura y casi amaneciendo, ni siquiera quería se vaya.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en completo mutismo, se me entreabrieron los labios en una especie de expectación que nunca sentí. Solía besar a las chicas que me gustaban sin más. Ella simplemente me paralizaba. Yo con mi aterrador gesto serio que suele incomodar a todo el mundo y ella con esa morbosa imagen angelical que quería odiar por interrumpir mis planes de noche común, pero no podía. Hice un saludo con aires de una reverencia a medias y volteé intentando librarme de toda esa situación engorrosa que me hacía sentir tan raro. Caminé unos pasos pensando que ella ya había cerrado la puerta, convenciéndome de que no volvería a buscar mi chaqueta porque era odioso sentirme como un estúpido ante la presencia de una mocosa, una muy extraña.

—Gracias, Sasuke— me saludó con un tono de voz suave, un tono de voz que todavía retumba en mis oídos, a toda hora, sobre todo en las noches. Caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba y si, evidentemente sus palabras al mencionar mi nombre me atravesaron como una lanza traicionera y dolorosa en la nunca, me obligó a frenar unos segundos en mi posición, como si me hubiera congelado.

Completamente ajeno al mundo no giré a verla y me marché, tragando mi saliva que me resultó amarga y espesa.

.

.

.

Es vergonzoso para un egolatra como yo confesártelo, pero la verdad es que volví al día siguiente, a las cinco de la tarde, hora en que perdí todo rastro de dignidad. Golpeé la puerta un par de veces, nadie me abrió. Esperé media hora sentado en las escalinatas intentando entender mi situación desesperante de sólo querer volver la verla mientras arrancaban unas malezas que se abrían paso en el zócalo de la pared.

Frustrado y casi decidido a irme volví a golpear.

—¿Si?— una voz de una anciana con unas bolsas de supermercado en cada mano me obligaron a voltear y a dejarle paso hacia la que supone que era su casa.

Tenía los ojos claros, el cabello blanquecino y demasiadas arrugas como para reconocer otra facción de "ella" en esa señora. Le temblaban las manos y mientras intentaba acertar a la cerradura con la llave me dispuse hablar.

—Estoy buscando a su nieta— expliqué.

—No es aquí— me contestó incluso menos demostrativa que yo mismo.

—Si, es aquí— insistí. Era la misma casa, no estaba ebrio como para no recordarlo, solo un poco consternado y detesto reconocerlo pero chequeé el lugar para asegurarme de que estaba en lo exacto. Lo cual siempre lo estaba, básicamente.

—No tengo nietos— admitió casi con odio y a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Me desesperé y coloqué mi antebrazo en el marco para retenerla unos segundos más. No había forma de que fuese su hija, la edad no concordaba. ¿Alguna sobrina nieta? ¿Una muchacha adoptada? ¿ella trabajaba cuidando a la anciana?. Imposible, ellas tenían los mismos ojos.

—¡Ella ingresó aquí anoche!— me exasperé y la anciana frunció las cejas —.Tiene los mismos ojos que usted, el cabello largo azulado, voz suave, tenia frió, le presté mi abrigo, todavía debe de tenerlo— le vomité todos los datos juntos con excitación y sin dejar de ver un punto fijo en el suelo, intentando recordar otro detalle más. A instantes de perder el control por el desplante que me estaba haciendo esa mujer. Agaché la cabeza, era demasiado bochorno en tan pocas horas, te hubiera gustado verme así.

—Hinata... — murmuró ella y cuando volví a verla tenia ojos llorosos pero entusiastas y la mandíbula le temblaba en una sonrisa.

No entendí a situación, pero quedé prendido del nombre "Hinata". Ella olvidó sus bolsas en algún lado y me tomó de la muñeca, a pesar de ser demasiado anciana era ágil y me arrastró por un largo pasillo. No sé cuantas habitaciones atravesamos hasta que ingresamos a una donde claramente se guardaban los muebles viejos y otros objetos sobrantes de la casona. Olía a orina de gato. Me señaló una sabana gigante y algo rota, me pidió que la quitase. El polvo casi nos asfixia.

Y cuando dejé de toser lo vi. No se como explicarlo pero era un retrato de enormes dimensiones, creo que era una de esas imágenes que antes retocaban con pintura y allí lucia Hinata, casi de perfil con su cabello hecho bucles y su mirada de ojos enormes observando el horizonte, en un fondo oscuro que resaltaba su claridad, su escote prominente estaba decorado son un camafeo negro.

Era luz, no se si comprenderás lo que quiero decirte. Pero así se sentía verla. Algo que te iluminaba a pesar de las sombras. Sentí que Hinata era todo lo contrarío a mí.

—¿Dónde esta ella?— pregunté. Mientras la señora miraba enaltecida yo tenía urgencia de verla. Observé los labios de Hinata, sentí un deseo excesivo de devorarlos sin pudor.

—Tengo 98 años de edad— murmuró y no entendí a que iba ese comentario sobre su longevidad —,durante toda la vida supe que ella fue alguien especial y que aun no ha encontrado paz.

Por un segundo me deje llevar por mis instintos y sin dejar de ver el cuadro apreté las cejas cuando ella dijo " _fue_ ".

—Era la hermana de mi abuela. Un alma pura, un monumeto a la belleza, los muchachos hacían fila para ser sus prometidos, se iba a casar. Por supuesto que no la conocí pero siempre supe que era alguien que estaba mas allá del bien y del mal. Mi abuela siempre la recordaba. Gentil ... dulce...

La escuché pensando que se había vuelto loca.

—Miré yo no ... no sé que esta diciendo. Necesito verla, ella tiene mi saco.

—Tenía 17 años cuando su primo, enfermo de celos por su boda, la mató. La asfixió con sus propias manos—concluyó.

La observé estupefacto.

—No es...— intenté convencerme de no sé que, asimilando tanta información junta.

—¿Ella te habló?

—¡No!— le grité de una forma agresiva mientras las palabras "Gracias, Sasuke" asaltaban mi mente.

—¿Qué te dijo?— insistió y yo me marché.

Caminé hacia el café. El mozo me reconoció enseguida cuando le pregunté y me dijo que se había extrañado por la enorme propina que le dejé. Le expliqué que se trató de la taza que rompió la muchacha que me acompañaba. Él no me prestaba mucha atención cuando me sentenciaba con sus palabras...

—Estabas solo, hijo.

Hinata. ¿Quién es Hinata? ¿quién fue?. Una ilusión. ¿Me estaba volviendo esquizofrenico?.

Me rascaba la cabeza en total en histeria, con casi intenciones de arrancarme el cuero cabelludo cuando una frase me atravesó la memoria como un rayo. "Ojalá pase algo que te traiga de repente".

Recordé el paredón cerca de la esquina donde encontré a Hinata, el paredón del cementerio.

Me adentré en el camposanto, sin que el personal de seguridad me notase. Hacía dos horas que el predio había cerrado y ya oscurecía. No sentí miedo, tal vez en otra circunstancias me hubiera generado inquietud. Miedo jamás. Busqué durante casi una hora y tres cuartos las tumbas de las familias de alta cuna del siglo pasado. Se destacan del resto por su arquitectura faraonica y debido a esa imagen que vi, a y a la casona vieja supuse que Hinata había sido de clase social alta.

Luego reflexioné un instante.

Estaba buscando a alguien que supuestamente estaba muerta y no quería creerlo. Necesitaba asegurarme de que esa mujer estaba decrepita y de que Hinata estaba por allí en algún lado, de que el mozo del café no prestó atención en nosotros. De qué le había dicho mi nombre a ella y no lo recuerdo, de que es mi mente la que me juega una mala pasada cuando me recuerda aquel "Gracias, Sasuke".

En verdad, nunca le dije mi nombre.

Familia Hyuga.

No supe el apellido de ella, pero la estatua de una joven sentada sobre uno de los laterales de la bóveda me obligó a retroceder, lucía como ella, vestía como ella, si se movería se movería como ella. No podía ser, no lo creí hasta que leí una de las placas de bronce. " Hinata Hyuga" (1851-1868). Una jovencita asesinada a principios del siglo XIX.. Muchas placas lamentando aquella valiosa perdida, estaba plagado de ellas. Todos la amaron. Incluyo yo.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando sentí un frío doloroso acariciar mi espalda.

Entonces la noté cuando giré a mi derecha, la iluminé con mi móvil. Era mi chaqueta colgando desde una de las rejas que enmarcaban a la estatua. Sin manchas de café. Impecable.

Luego de tomarla sentí esa sensación tan trillada en historias de terror de que conmigo había alguien más. En los estrechos y oscuros pasillos del cementerio de mi ciudad, sentí que había alguien más. Lo juro.

Necesité que haya alguien más, quería verla. Quería verla otra vez. Lo entendí en ese momento aunque no de forma consciente. Acaricié los labios de la muchacha de marmo con mi dedo pulgar, los mios sonrieron con fascinación. Luego de retirarme y abrigarme con mi chaqueta lo supe:

Esa noche la compartí con un espectro y ahora estoy enamorado de alguien que murió hace demasiados años para contarlos.

Lo que sigue es peor, es más paranoico y desquiciado. Visité durante muchas noches el cementerio de forma nocturna buscándola, esperando que me visite. Me sentaba en la reja y esperaba sentir el frió calador en la espalda, verla venir, lo que sea. Contemplaba su escultura por horas. Hasta que me descubrieron y termine en la comisaria. Si, aquel día que me fuiste a rescatar no había estado en ninguna disputa como creíste, creyeron que intentaba robar el bronce de las placas o quién sabe qué. Cuando espero por horas en la esquina de las calles 130 y 77, la gente me mira raro. Volví a hablar con la anciana Hanabi, del mismo nombre que su madre y abuela. Supe que en esa esquina allí su primo la estranguló con sus propias manos, él tenía justo mi edad.

Creo saber lo que experimentó Hinata al momento de su muerte. Siento asfixia fatídica, ese horror claustrofobico y esa sensación de ahogo desde que la vi. Supongo que es así como se siente el desear a otra persona que nunca tendrás, nada de dulzura y ensueños romanticos, solamente horror y transpiraciones frías por la noche. Traumatico, así es como sucede todo conmigo.

No hay sentido en nada de lo que haga. Todo parece efímero e irreal aquí. Desabrido. Todo es una mierda terrenal, pensarán que estoy loco y tal vez no me creas nunca, poco me importa. Todos necesitan una explicación y por eso te escribo estas palabras. Para que sepas el por qué lo hice, aunque te parezca extravagante y retorcido y creas que usaba drogas o que simplemente me había vuelto loco. Si piensas en lo último, tal vez tenga sentido. Quizá sea verdad en parte. Pero no veo ilusiones, ni estoy enfermo ella es real. Lo fue. Ella se me presentó por algo. Quiero ayudarla y necesito que me ayude... solo en ella encontraré paz.

Nada más que decir, Naruto. Voy a su encuentro como ya has deducido, sea donde sea que esté prefiero ese lugar antes que este.

Nunca muestres esta carta a mi familia, inventales alguna excusa y que no suene estúpida, por favor esmeráte aunque sea una vez. Decidí escribirte porque a pesar de tu idiotez infinita, sé que serás el único que me creerá y tal vez, solo tal vez me comprendas.

Y luego de abollar este papel con odio e impotencia por no haber podido interceder en mi decisión, alégrate por mi...

 _Ahora estoy con Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luego del dolor extrangulante de la soga en su cuello y de que todos los músculos se le tensaran hasta formar una sensación perturbadora, sintió como volvía a respirar, como el aire puro acariciaba su dañada garganta, como el cuerpo se le relajaba y como entre sus pestañas que no cesaban de abrir y cerrar, una joven sentada junto a su lecho, torcía la cabeza y fruncía el ceño, mirándolo extrañada._

— _¿Se encuentra bien, señor?_ — _pregunto Hinata, con esa misma voz..._

* * *

 _Que tal,_ _ **debido al plagio que aun no han quitado de este fic**_ _, Decidí reeditarlo. Quizá la aclaración al inicio sirva para solucionar este asunto, no tengo esperanzas de todos modos. Este fic tedrá continuación, solo a pedido de los lectores. Sé que llevo tiempo sin escribir... fue un año dificil, pero juro que en algunas semanas volveré con Kabuchiko que será una especie de fic como La hemos Jodido, cual nuevo capitulo ya casi termino. Los longfic tardarán más._

 _Sepan perdonarme. Igual quienes me leen desde siempre saben que mayormente escribo en verano, o mejor dicho cuando de este lado del hemisferio son vacaciones. :)_


	2. Etérea

_**Aunque por otro lado pienso que no debería verte nunca.**_

 _ **Pero te veré porque te necesito. (E.S)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¿Se encuentra bien, señor?._

 _Esa misma voz, suave y casi infantil, sobre todo inocente. La última vez que la habías escuchado había pronunciado tu nombre "Sasuke"..._

Quitaste tus cabellos revueltos de tu sudorosa frente para poder obsérvala con claridad, sentada, envuelta en un enorme vestido violáceo y con su cabello recojido. Sentiste como tus entrañas se retorcieron y ardieron al igual que tu garganta. Mientras analizabas con recelo la habitación lujosa y antigua, iluminada por las últimas horas de una tarde muy calurosa, tuviste un extraño sentimiento contradictorio, el espanto de no reconocer el lugar en el que estabas y una especie de correspondencia que te indicaba que allí era donde debías estar.

La muchacha, de una belleza casi aterradora, se puso de pie para acercase hasta ti que yacías recostado en una exageradamente cómoda cama. La observaste con ojos enormes, siendo tu la persona más neutral e indescifrable del mundo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que olfatearas su exquisito aroma, supiste que su nombre era Hinata.

—Hi...—murmuraste y ella torció el rostro sin entenderte.

—Hinata, padre esta por llegar— anunció una joven voz masculina con cierto tono de enfado.

Ella caminó a saltos cortos y apresurados hasta que cerró la puerta, observaste como su cabello ondulado y su vestido, que se arrastraba por el suelo, la acompañaban al compás del movimiento. Hinata volteó y se acomodó contra el picaporte, lucía avergonzada como si le costara sostenerte la mirada siendo que segundos antes no dejaba de estudiarte como si fueses un insecto raro.

Te incorporaste a duras penas, estabas débil y los músculos de tu cuerpo dolían como si te hubieras encontrado tenso por horas.

—Neji, mi primo, él no estuvo muy de acuerdo con traerlo... pero no le dejé opción—explicó con voz suave y con un tono nervioso.

Neji... primo... esas palabras invocaron en ti una furia que no pudiste explicar. Hinata volvió a la silla donde te había estado custodiando y descubriste por la puerta que se había entreabierto a un muchacho muy parecido a ella, con un traje oscuro, también antiguo, fumando un enorme cigarro con rostro más que serio, sus cortos movimientos y la forma en que miraba hacía los lados demostraban su impaciencia.

—¿Dónde estaba?—indagaste siguiendo el relato, tu voz sonó muy cortada y áspera, tu garganta te quemó.

—En... la esquina que bordea al cementerio, señor—explicó dudosa.—Estaba como desmayado... parecía ahogarse, hice detener el carruaje.. su piel estaba morada... yo solo...—comenzó a seguir excusándose asustada de tu posible enojo...

Carruaje... ahogo... cementerio. Las palabras parecían intentar armar un rompecabezas en tu mente y no sabías porque todas encajaban en un relato que desconocías. La verdad era que no sabías que hacías allí, pero parecías estar en una suerte de estudio filmografico o teatral de otra época —Lo siento, eso fue todo. Ha dormido durante horas...

Era frustrante sentir que comprendías lo que ocurría y al mismo tiempo verte desentendido de todo. ¿Parecía ahogarme? pensaste y te pusiste de pie con dificultad para reflejarte en un pequeño espejo con marco decorado, no menos suntuoso que el resto, y que se encontraba frente a la cama.

Te horrorizaste.

Tu blanca camisa desprendida en el pecho mostraba una extraña marca en tu cuello, violácea, lastimada, hundida en tu carne más pálida de lo que ya era. Tus labios tenían un deje morado, estaban secos y agrietados. Tus pies se debilitaron y cuando trastabillaste ella se lanzó hacía a ti para sostenerte de un brazo. Su tacto frágil te perturbó y giraste hacía ella para mirarla con espanto, incrédulo, ella frunció el gesto reflejándose en tus imponentes ojos negros —Me...mejor.. permanezca acostado...— ordenó más nerviosa y sonrojada que antes.

Asentiste confundido y volviste al mullido colchón. Ella te ofreció un té que bebiste de una taza que costaría demasiado para imaginar cuanto. La infusión deliciosa te resultó a cuchillos cuando la tragaste. Te quejaste del dolor.

—Alguien... lo tomó por el cuello...—se animó a hipotetizar—.Por favor tome más, le aliviara el dolor en unos minutos.

Tomar del cuello... apretar... asfixiar...

Mientras bebías, la observaste directamente al cuello pálido, un camafeo negro te hizo tragar mal y comenzaste a toser casi volcando la bebida caliente sobre ti. Ella se apresuró a tomar la taza, arrodillada en el suelo te observaba preocupada como en un gesto maternal.

En ese momento entró el famoso Neji, apagando el cigarro en un cenicero próximo, con furia miró a la muchacha y se la llevó de un brazo elevándola por el aire como si de una pluma se tratase. Sentiste un odio inigualable al ver esa escena, detestabas a ese hombre y no sabías por qué.

Con la vista fija en tus zapatos en el suelo de la cama y preguntándote por qué vestirías ropa tan anticuada, le oíste susurrar entre dientes —Es un Uchiha. Hiashi los adula, pero mi padre nunca confío en ellos.

—No podíamos dejarlo en esas condiciones—se excusó la muchacha con suavidad y paciencia.

—¿No podíamos dejarlo en esas condiciones porque es un Uchiha o porque ha gustado? no ignoro su atractivo. Las mucamas han armado un revuelo con su llegada, aunque de todos modos creo que exageran.

—¿Qué... qué cosas esta diciendo?— indagó ella con un reproche más cercano a la sumisión que al enojo, mientras lo veías oprimir más el delgado brazo, entre sacudidas le acercó el rostro con tonos de violencia en sus ojos grises. No sabes con que impulso caminaste hacía ellos.

—Suéltala—ordenaste tambaleante, apoyando un brazo contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Perdón?—inquirió el primo y tus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo, sentías como el odio te consumía. Deseaste golpear y aniquilar a ese tipo... no entendías por qué, apenas lo conocías.

—¿Eres sordo?—provocaste con sarcasmo y una maliciosa sonrisa desafiante.

Hubieras jurado que estaba por saltarte encima cuando un hombre mucho más imponente, con las mismas características de los primos se presentó ante ustedes. Ambos parecieron palidecer.

—¿Se encuentra mejor?—indagó solemne, como si te conociera—.Mis sirvientes me informaron lo acontecido. Lamentable hecho realmente.

—¿Si?—respondiste totalmente desentendido.

—Ya me he comunicado con su familia. Le escribí una misiva donde repudio totalmente el hecho. Este país no lo ha recibido de la mejor forma. Malvivientes, esta plagado de ellos. Pero me agrada saber que pesar del robo se encuentra mejorando.

Apretaste los labios en una falsa e incoherente sonrisa —Son cosas que suelen suceder— contribuiste a la falsa, seguiste el juego solo para ver como el rostro del primo se desfiguraba en indignación.

—Hágame el placer de pasar la noche aquí. Cualquier necesidad, mi hija Hinata estará a su disposición. La casa Hyuga es su casa—informó—. En unas horas si lo desea baje a cenar con nosotros.

—Gracias, Hyuga Hiashi— adivinaste luego de oír a los primos discutir y de escuchar ese apellido que también te resultó familiar. Cuando el hombre mencionó la disposición de su hija, los ojos claros de Neji parecieron rodearse de venas.

Casi abandonando el sitio volvió sobre sus pasos.—Tu tío Madara, es un buen hombre de negocios. Y un gran amigo.

Entrecerraste los ojos entendiendo el por qué del buen trato. Caminaste hacía adentro de la habitación unos pasos. Suspiraste hastiado. Luego supiste al Hyuga menor detrás y no te sorprendió cuando te tomó del brazo, se acercó a tu oído y con una burda sonrisa susurró —La marca de una soga se lee clara en tu cuello y sobre todo la forma en la que fue colocada. Nadie te ha robado... ¿sabes que escándalo en la familia Uchiha sería tener un sobrino suicida?.

—No me toques—le advertiste retirando tu brazo con violencia para enterrarle tus ojos que sabias famosos por aterradores—.Que no soy tu prima Hinata... que te tendrá cariño para tolerar tus maltratos pero no el suficiente para corresponderte.

Diste en el blanco. Las fosas nasales del joven parecieron abrirse y cerrarse frenéticas, su mandíbula se había tensado. Elevaste una ceja con soberbia y eso bastó para que se marchase impotente.

Cerraste la puerta y te desmayaste en la cama—Maldito pervertido.

Mientras concentrabas tus ojos en el blanquecino techo y la tarde se diluía, intentaste no perder la cordura y comprender como carajos habías aparecido en ese lugar. No querías sonar un incoherente loco, pero era evidente que ya no te encontrabas en la misma fecha en la cual te habías dormido. ¿Qué era lo último que habías hecho? ¿habías ido a casa de Naruto?.

Cuando una mucama ingresó con cautela y te sonrió coqueta mientras prendía unas cuantas velas, supiste que era estúpido aferrarte al ultimo gramo de lógica que habitaba tu cabeza. Ella se fue y otra vez abordó el silencio. Te sentaste de repente, con desquicio.

—¡Joder! ¿Viajé en el tiempo? ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!—gritaste y un terrible dolor abordó otra vez tu garganta, dolió tu espalda, tosiste sangre. Volviste a los dichos de Neji " _Un suicida sería un escándalo en la familia Uchiha"_. Tocaste la marca ... era ridículo, según el padre de Hinata alguien te había atacado. Te habrían notado sospechoso. Te observaste, estabas vestido como los demás. ¿Habías programado ese viaje? ¿como viajaste? ¿como joder sabias que eso podía hacerse?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron horas, tu mente era un espiral —Recuerdo un hermano de mi bisabuelo, Madara. Era un tipo monstruosamente rico, después mi tío Obito hizo desastres con la fortuna de la familia— hablabas al espejo, serio, mientras peinabas tu cabello, con un peine que habías encontrado y humedeciste en uno de los cuencos que Hinata depositó, lo hiciste hacía el costado y aplastado como sabías que se acostumbraba, te veías ridículo. Acomodaste tu traje ¿de donde lo habrías sacado? y abandonaste el lugar.

No era una casa, era una mansión con todas las jodidas letras. Los Hyuga desbordaban en riquezas. Bajaste las escaleras y lo único que supiste entre tanta suntuosidad era que te habías perdido, la mucama Karin -como se había presentado- que no te abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra, te había guiado hasta la mesa familiar. Prolongada, iluminada con las tenues luces de las velas y plagada de comidas. Solo Hiashi aguardaba, el desafiante y molesto sobrino ya no estaba.

Al momento que terminabas tu descenso, Hinata atravesaba las escaleras paralelas. Ambos se detuvieron en el trayecto sin dejar de mirar al otro. Delicada, taciturna, pálida y etérea.. así la viste. Compuesto, imponente, hermoso y terrorífico, así te vio ella...

En ese pequeño segundo de espasmo mutuo, Hiashi sonrió de lado.

Por el resto de la velada se limitaron a cenar y a charlar sobre negocios. Tus estudios de economía, de aquel presente ahora tan lejano, te permitieron seguir el hilo de las teorías y hasta aconsejar a Hiashi para el futuro como si fueras un gran premonitor. El hombre estaba tan encantado contigo que no notó que tu analizabas todos sus movimientos para luego imitar las costumbres del lugar. Hinata no emitió sonido, la supiste tímida pero bien sabías que las mujeres no tenían el derecho de opinar de ningún asunto en particular ni en la cena, ni en la vida.

Cenaste delicioso y fumaste en un salón pequeño con Hiashi. Ese cigarro pareció aliviar tu garganta junto con el trago que degustaste. Cerca de las doce de la noche el patriarca ya había pactado otra cena contigo para el fin de semana y otros planes que siquiera imaginaste. Te despediste con educación y el palmeó tu espalda, complacido.

Te dispusiste a intentar dormir, por eso marchaste por un largo pasillo al que supusiste te regresaría a la habitación. El calor pareció aplacar con la media noche. Tus cálculos dieron mal, el pasillo te llevó a la sala principal que no conocías.. te moviste con sigilo por el lugar oscuro, estudiando algunos muebles, te detuviste en especial sobre un candelabro de cristal. Elevaste la cabeza y un rayo eléctrico atravesó todo tu cuerpo, la piel se te erizó junto con tus vellos corporales, pasmado quedaste contemplando un enorme cuadro de Hinata que era iluminado por algunos chorros lunares que atravesaban mezquinamente el ventanal.

La pintura era enorme y totalmente realista. Ella observaba, con paz y devoción hacia un lado, como si estuviese contemplando la misma luna de esa noche. Impactado recorriste la imagen hasta depositar tus ojos en el oscuro camafeo que atravesaba su cuello.

 _"Durante toda la vida supe que fue alguien especial"._ Pronto la extraña voz de una anciana hizo eco en tu cabeza, te plantaste delante del cuadro, tus manos se cerraron en un puño. _"¿Donde esta ella?"_. Comenzaste a negar con la cabeza, tu rostro espantado se deformaba. " _Tenía 17 años cuando su primo, enfermo de celos por su boda, la mató. La asfixió con sus propias manos"._ Neji, pensaste con odio, tus ojos se desencajaban, no dejabas de observarla. _"_ _¿Ella te habló?"_ —No... —murmuraste con la voz ronca. " _¿Qué te dijo?"_ la voz de la anciana Hanabi proseguía sin darte un descanso —No...

 _"Estabas solo, hijo"_

—¡No, no, no!— te exaltaste al recordarlo todo de golpe y sin anestesia. Volviste a sentirte sin aire y caíste de rodillas al suelo frente al cuadro, te revolviste el cabello, golpeaste el suelo con tu frente.

—No...—murmuraste casi en un ruego, te mantuviste en este estado por largos minutos.

Intentaste recomponerte de aquellos espasmos y caminaste mareado, dando tumbos, hacia el ventanal. Tu intención era que la brisa fresca de esa noche veraniega te calmase, el aire no llegaba a tus pulmones. Entonces Hinata, como el espectro que conociste aquella noche para la que faltaba un siglo, apareció en medio del patio trasero de la mansión, blanquecina en su camisón se encontraba recostada en el césped verde oscuro observando la misma luna, adorándola, suspirando, acariciando la hierba, con el cabello desparramado sobre la misma.

 _"Creo saber lo que experimentó Hinata al momento de su muerte. Siento asfixia fatídica, ese horror claustrofobico y esa sensación de ahogo desde que la vi. Supongo que es así como se siente el desear a otra persona que nunca tendrás, nada de dulzura y ensueños romanticos, solamente horror y transpiraciones frías por la noche"_

En tus ojos nocturnos se reflejó aquella imagen casi divina, que no podías dejar de contemplar. Esa extraña sensación que había acontecido cuando despertaste no era ni más ni menos, ahora lo entendías, que un profundo amor. Algo demencial.

Hermoso y siniestro.

Ella siguió retorciedose sobre el suelo, sintiéndose a gusto con la vegetación que la acariciaba y la brisa que le erizaba la piel.

Entendiste porqué estabas allí.

Hyuga Hinata, de repente, te descubrió mirándola, desde su posición enterró sus ojos claros sobre ti, tu ya no te despegarías de ella... debías protegerla.

 _"Gracias, Sasuke"._

 _"Ahora estoy con Hinata"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varios pidieron la continuación, otros realmente se marcharon de aquí expresando un descontento. Sé que quizás es lo más extraño que he escrito. Estoy inspirada por varias leyendas. La realidad es que también, el plagio de esta historia no pasa. Busque y lo pueden encontrar hasta el watpad. Por lo que decidí hacerle una continuación en cortos capitulos de 2.000 palabras y cambiarle el nombre... aunque todavía no sé cual. ¿Qué recomiendan?.**


End file.
